


daylily

by genes1s



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Universe, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pre-Canon, Slow Dancing, post-ACWNR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24596443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genes1s/pseuds/genes1s
Summary: Levi and Erwin attend a masquerade ball, and their masks let them give into their desires for just one night.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 7
Kudos: 90





	daylily

**Author's Note:**

> hnn i wrote this at four am sorry

Levi finds Erwin by the fountain. If Levi hadn‘t been looking for him, he may not have been so easy to spot. Sprouting from Erwin’s back are snow-white wings crafted to resemble that of an angel‘s. Levi isn’t fooled ; whilst in many ways Erwin is akin to a saviour, he’d lost all innocence long ago. His bright dress-up definitely stands out among the more subdued costumes of the other guests, but his ivory mask obscures his features. The ornate facade stretches from ear to ear and rests on the peak of Erwin‘s nose, framing his cobalt eyes and making his hair appear particularly gold.

Levi tears his gaze from Erwin’s polite conversation (with some nameless higher-ups) when he feels a hot breath at his neck. Levi had escaped to the courtyard for fresh air, and the heavy breathing is too close to his nape for comfort. He snaps when a hand brushes his shoulder.

“Hey sweetheart,” the vile man drawls. Levi can smell the sour stench of wine on his breath, and there’s an obvious pink-flush to his cheeks. Levi recoils in disgust and bumps into another body when he takes a step back.

“Nice one Percival, you’ve found yourself a boy. Maybe if you could stay sober for more than a minute, you‘d have noticed he’s clearly not a woman.”

“Hey now, he’s just as small. With his mask on, maybe I could pretend for a night.” He steps forward and makes a grap for Levi’s waist.

In the back of his mind, Levi hears Erwin’s reminder to keep the trouble at a low, but the press of bodies is near sickening, and Levi can’t help but teach this shit-head a lesson. He grabs the man’s wrist and gives it a violent twist. When he opens his mouth to shout, Levi grips his chin and slams it upwards, causing the man to chew his own tongue. Levi doesn’t stick around to watch blood drip down his chin.

He strides back into the hall in search of the bathroom. The faucet is an extravagant gold. Levi scrubs his palms and watches the water wash away the invisible grease and grime from his hands. He refuses to wipe the dirt on his own slacks, as even though he was begrudged to wear the outfit in the first place, it‘s quite possibly the most expensive thing he’s ever worn. Erwin had the costume commissioned before Levi’d even agreed to tag along.

In the crystalline mirror Levi can see his wings peeking over his shoulders. The ebony feathers are smooth and dark, ‘like a raven’, Hange had observed. Levi thinks them closer to the crows he often sees pecking at the remains of his fallen comrades. His suit and bow-tie are equally as black ; he’d forgone his cravat due to how recognisable it would make him. For one night, Levi is happy to slip into the shadows and blend in with the crowd. He will be spared the ignorant questions and can go about his night in peace.

Levi’s own dark mask makes his eyes shine almost silver. He has to rip his gaze away from his reflection and forces himself to rejoin the party. He can’t stall in the bathroom all night.

The ballroom might be elegant if it weren’t trying so hard. It’s as large as it is grand, completed with gold leaf furnishings and raindrop chandeliers, as though the designer was instructed to flaunt the owner’s wealth over single inch. At least the Renaissance paintings decorating the ceiling are more interesting than the dancing couples.

A red blur crosses his vision and it takes Levi a moment to recognise Hange as they take post on his left arm. Hange’s fox ears are nearly the same shade as their messy updo, and their outfitted tail swings with each step. ”I turn my back for one second and you disappear! Honestly Levi, you could at least pretend that you’re having fun.“

“Unfortunately it appears ‘fun‘ has left my vocabulary,“ Levi grumbles. He’s not really as disheartened as he tries to sound, as Hange‘s presence among the up-tight strangers is oddly relieving. Levi never thought he’d see the day.

”How about a dance?“ They start tugging Levi towards the centre of the room and all relief is forgot.

“I don’t dance.“ Levi takes one look at the spinning bodies and steadfastedly plants his feet to the floor. ”Go and annoy someone else.“

“Who decided to bring you again?“ Hange looks momentarily dejected. “Oh, that’s right. Speaking of, where has Erwin gotten off to?“

“He’s pandering to the nobles.“

Hange grins at his scowl. “Well, that’s one way of looking at it. Feeling attention starved?“

“Goodbye.“ Levi doesn’t wait for a response, only makes to the outskirts of the hall and searches for the nearest waitor. He swipes a flute from the offered tray and continues to the corner of the room. Alcohol might make the evening more bearable, but he could really do with a cup of tea. 

Levi studies the angels entwined on the ceiling, then returns his gaze to the room. When he looks down, another angel appears before him, though this time it isn’t a painting.

“Good evening.“ Erwin pauses a few paces from Levi. “May I join you?“

Levi is at once confused and amused by the formality, but he nods assent nonetheless. Erwin closes the distance and gently leans his shoulder against the wall. “May I ask for your name?“

For a short moment, Levi thinks Erwin really has mistaken him for a stranger, but then he remembers Erwin knows exactly what Levi is wearing tonight, so he turns to him for answers. Erwin looks completely unperturbed, refusing to acknowledge his searching gaze. Levi doesn’t know what bullshit Erwin is pulling ; he‘s bored enough to play along.

“Klein. Leo Klein.“ Levi tries not to roll his eyes as he replies. “And you?“

“Emmett Schmitt,“ Erwin doesn’t miss a beat. Levi thinks the name is hardly creative. “Would you like another drink?“ Erwin gestures to Levi’s empty glass.

Levi knows he shouldn’t indulge in a second, but the sparkling wine isn’t half-bad. “Sure.“

Erwin - Emmett - flags down a waiter fairly quickly, his tall figure easily catching the young man‘s attention. He hurries through the crowds with a precariously balanced tray and extends it towards them. Emmett takes two of the tall glasses and offers one to Levi. They watch the waiter scurry away.

“It‘s certainly warm in here. You’ve picked a good spot at the edge of the floor.“

“I’m not much of a people person.“ Emmett smiles at Levi’s response and sips his champagne. The way he talks is certainly familiar, and the set of his shoulders, but the lilt of his lips and his relaxed pose are definitely foreign. It’s almost as though the man is teasing.

“Might we get away for a while? I was hoping you’d join me outside.“

Levi pretends to consider his answer, though he knows he’ll say yes. “I suppose it couldn’t hurt.“

He follows _Emmett_ through the stuffy crowd as the tall man clears a narrow path to the fresh air. Levi disposes of his glass by leaving it on a decorative cabinet next to the doors. He stares at the perfect, white wings in wonder - not a feather ruffled - and considers checking if his own are in such a good state, before remembering that he doesn’t care.

They make it to the courtyard without bumping into more than one moving body, but Emmett doesn’t stop there. He traces a path through a private tea garden and finally halts on a shadowed balcony. Levi stands next to him and looks around.

The balcony overlooks the manor’s grounds, from sloping gardens to shimmering water features, and a maze of swaying lanterns. The lanterns reach their balcony and loop around an aging pillar. Soft, orange light illuminates the night and drenches Erwin - _Emmett_ \- in a warm glow. His hair is almost the same gold as when they ride during a late-summer expedition.

“I must say Mr Klein, you’ve really caught my eye,” the voice slips Levi from his musing and he has to catch up with the words. “I admit to watching you from the other side of the ballroom. That costume is quite mysterious.”

Levi gives in and rolls his eyes. “Trust me, I didn’t pick it myself.”

Emmett smirks (that’s new). Levi decides to turn the conversation around. “Any inspiration behind your snowy get-up in midsummer?”

“I heard that white’s in at the moment, though I think the colour can be enjoyed all year round.”

“For the rich maybe.” Emmett chuckles, completely undisturbed by Levi’s callous disposition.

“Do you have a grudge against the snow?”

“I wouldn’t know.” At the man’s questioning look, Levi expands. “I haven’t seen snow in a long while, touched it even longer ago. Just once, in fact.”

“Bad experience?”

“It was ...” Levi tries to recall the memory, “certainly unusual. The man I was with - an old friend of mine - thought my surprise was rather funny. You remind me of him, actually. I think the two of you would get along.”

“He sure sounds like good company.” Levi wants to reach out and tear the mask away. He wants to wipe that smirk right off his face. 

“Well, it seems he’s getting old now. A little slow on the uptake, you’ll find. I sometimes wonder why I’ve tolerated him for so long.”

“Hmm, perhaps I can be of better company tonight, then,” Emmett’s voice drops a note lower. 

“We’ll see.” Levi feels a little flushed despite himself and turns his gaze to the neat garden. The view proves a safer place to look.

“Care to dance?” The man sidles closer. Levi can feel the heat radiating from his body, and then their shoulders brush. Levi’s heart misses a beat, and his breath catches when he realises he’s taking too long to reply. He tries to pretend this is any charming man at a party, and so saying yes should be easy. But Levi knows if this was just any man, he wouldn’t say yes.

Levi doesn’t respond. He can’t quite find the words. To spit out a half-hearted excuse would feel like cheating in this strange game. Instead he turns to Erwin (it’s _Emmett_ godammit) and offers his hand. It looks pathetic, suspended in the empty air between them, but Levi can’t find his conviction. Thankfully it’s not long before his own hand is enveloped by a larger one, warm if not calloused, and their fingers lace together.

Levi is pulled foward by strong arms until his nose is near touching the man’s broad chest. Another hand rests upon his waist, ever so gentle but firm, and Levi looks up. He’s met with cerulean eyes and that shrouding, white mask. Levi tries to take comfort in the masquerade and allows himself to relax, finally becoming lost in the moment. As he’s guided around the small balcony, Levi forgets who they are, wills himself to set aside his own name, and closes his eyes. If they can be anyone tonight, they will be anyone but themselves. 

Their dance is hardly that ; simply slow sways and steady spins. The music of the ballroom is almost out of earshot, the soft piano keys occasionally drifting to their woven bodies, but they create their own tempo. It’s no matter, as the only people to see them is each other. Levi feels lonsome yet content, and he trusts in the seclusion of late-evening.

Long fingers brush the sensitive skin of Levi’s neck, then pull away. He feels the warm fingertips again on his chin, tender, searching, before they leave his skin once more, just as fast. Levi surges with a sudden longing for the touch, though it’s one he’s never received before. It’s heady and new, but completely welcome, and it stirs the nerves all the way through Levi’s body.

Levi reaches out for the hand and his eyes flutter open. He tugs the palm to his chest, pressing it flush against his dress shirt, and Levi can feel the warmth through the thin fabric. With the permission, the fingertips begin to stray. Levi eyes a pale orchid as he feels the touch slip between the buttons of his shirt, and then tenderly caresses his flushed skin. 

The touch is searing. Each fingertip feels like hot embers sinking into his chest. Levi hadn’t realised they’d stopped moving. He drags his gaze to the man staring down at him, and he searches deep into those wistful eyes. Beneath the mask Levi thinks he sees a rose glow on his cheeks, though that could just be the dying light.

One moment Levi is taking a short breath in, and the next he’s being pushed into the pillars of the balcony. His spine hitting the edge is almost painful. Hot hands grip his hips and press his back to the stone. Levi’s not spared a second of shock before needy lips take his mouth, feeling like fire, and he impulsively lets his head be angled back.

Levi searches for a grip on something, anything, slipping his hands up a strong back and lean shoulders before his fingertips grasp soft hair. He grips and tugs and pulls until he’s in control, stealing the kiss and giving a small bite. A low moan stutters between them and Levi is ripped from his trance long enough for his thoughts to catch up.

Levi should step away. He should turn his back and say this isn’t appropriate. That this is destroying the line they silently agreed to never cross. But tonight he isn’t Levi, and this man not his Commandor. For tonight only, he gives in.

Levi steals the heady lips again and let’s himself explore the searing mouth. Their kiss is a fight, their embrace a challenge, and Levi can barely keep from crumbling when the hands slip beneath his shirt, one cupping the small of his back, and the other rubbing flat against his abdomen. It almost covers his whole stomach. Levi hears a short hiss, then discerns it as his own.

The lips move to Levi’s neck, biting and sucking until something rouses in his stomach. When they part from his skin, Levi feels naked and exposed. They reattach on his collarbone, and a tongue burns over every dip and raise. Levi can barely focus on the husky words that are whispered into his ear. 

”My place isn’t far from here.”

It isn’t a question, but Levi nods. It takes great effort for them to pry themselves apart. Levi flattens the hair his fingers had mussed, then pulls his hands back to himself and shoves them into his trouser pockets. They walk back to the ballroom more urgently than before and shove their way through the opulent guests. It’s much hotter than Levi remembers. He undos his bow-tie and lets it hang around his collar.

Once they make it out the door and down the steps - and out of sight from dawdling party-goers - they fall into step, side by side. Levi is offered a large hand. He takes it in his own, and though he knows exactly where _Mr.Schmitt_ lives, he allows himself to be lead through the streets at a swift pace. Levi watches the yellow streetlamps blur past. He feels like he’s fifteen. 

The streets are deadly quiet, though it feels like they’re still being sly to hide their own private secret. Levi is pulled into the shadows of small alleys a dozen times. Hot hands smother his skin as he’s pressed against the cold, damp stone, firm kisses pulling apart his lips. Levi barely feels the chill. At this rate, he’s not even sure they’ll make it back.

It’s a relief when they finally reach the door. Levi watches unusually trembling fingers as they work a key into the lock. He feels his own impatience scraping his nerves. The door finally swings open and they tumble in, a mess of limbs and grabbing hands. Levi briefly wanders if they look like those entwined angels from the paintings. His knees hit the bed, and Levi knows that they can’t look nearly as graceful. 

The room is as familiar as the lines of his palm of course, but there’s something new that Levi notices. A vase of pink lilies sits upon the table. The petals nearly glow despite the late hour. It’s a strange brightness in the drab room.

Levi feels deft fingers at his shoulders - pulling him from his distraction - then watches black ribbons fall loose, detaching his wings. He hears them land softly on the sheets. Levi reaches out and does the same, untying the white threads the best he can with only an obscured view from behind those wide shoulders. He wanders if this is their fall from grace. If so, he never wants to go back.

Levi doesn’t realise he’s been staring at the ivory wings, from where they’ve landed on the floor, until tender fingertips touch his chin. They slowly tip his face upwards, and then gently caress his cheek. The touch is so careful, so poised, so _Erwin_ , that Levi has to look away ; he doesn’t want to pretend anymore. He doesn’t want to hide. Levi’s never known desire quite like this.

Erwin cups his cheek until Levi meets his gaze again. To Levi’s frustration, Erwin’s brows are covered (his most telling feature) and so Levi struggles to discern his emotions. It’s dangerous to have hope of what they might be, but tonight’s whole game is dangerous. And Levi’s never played by the rules.

When Erwin continues forward so that their knees knock, and pushes Levi down onto the bed, Levi uses the brief weightlessness to reach up to the white mask. Levi’s fingers barely graze it’s smooth edges before his head hits the pillow, and Erwin catches Levi by the wrist. He uses his other arm to steady himself above Levi, and his legs frame his small waist. They both stare each other down, restless but unmoving. Levi’s eyes try for frustration but Erwin doesn’t back down, only slowly drags Levi’s hand away and holds it down to the bed, above his head. Levi curses himself for not resisting.

He pulls up his knee and presses it between Erwin’s thighs, gaining some satisfaction from the grunt he receives. Levi does it twice more. Erwin quickly recovers and steals Levi’s lips, getting started on removing their clothes. He needily tugs at Levi’s buttons, so Levi bites at Erwin’s lip in admonishment to be more careful. It works for a short few moments before they’re both desperately tearing away the last few layers.

Erwin’s lips return to Levi’s skin at his jaw, nibbling and sucking and then dragging down his neck. Levi sighs as he feels teeth graze the soft skin. A warm tongue traces the line of his stomach all the way down to his hips. Teeth bite at the bone. Levi squirms, but heavy hands hold him down. 

Erwin watches Levi’s face as he drags his hands up Levi’s thighs, stroking and kneeding and rubbing the delicate skin on the inside of his legs. Levi has to bite his tongue to stay quiet.

Erwin takes Levi in his hand, causing shivers to run through his body. Levi furrows his brows to prevent himself from squeezing his eyes shut ; Levi doesn’t want to miss any second of this brief encounter. 

He’s close and gasping by the time Erwin tries to flip him over, but Levi digs his nails into Erwin’s shoulder firmly - he doesn’t want his face shoved into a pillow for the rest of the night. Erwin seems to understand, and grants him this much at least, as he moves his fingers further back between Levi’s thighs. Fingertips press inside his body, one at a time.

Levi is almost completely undone when Erwin’s fingers pull away, but he’s not done taking Levi apart just yet. He draws up Levi’s knees and spreads them on either side of his thighs.

If Levi’s mind weren’t so hazy and his eyes so clouded by stars, he’d be concerned for the sweat and stickiness between their panting bodies. For once, he really can’t bring himself to care. Before Levi tips, he reaches his free hand up to his own face and clasps the edge of his mask. Erwin isn’t expecting it. Levi rips his masquerade away and stares up into Erwin’s eyes as they fall apart. Levi doesn’t want this to be a lie. He wants Erwin to see him as they shatter. Levi wants Erwin to remember this night forever.

Erwin softly takes Levi’s face in both his hands, and Levi nearly regrets taking off the mask. Erwin didn’t want to pretend. He had to. Tears streak down his cheeks and drop onto Levi’s face. He tastes the salt as they run down his lips. Once Levi has come down from his high, he wipes the wet streaks from his face and does the same for Erwin. Erwin’s face is placid, not acknowledging his own tears, but Levi feels the way his fingers shake and sees the regret behind his eyes.

Levi pulls Erwin down beside him, burying his hands in Erwin’s hair, and focuses everything on the quieting breaths that steady between them. He doesn’t want to sleep tonight, not if he can spend it with Erwin in his arms.

Levi wakes to distant chatter from down the hall, and it takes an effort to orient himself with his surroundings. He knows this room. He also knows he shouldn’t be _waking up_ in this room. Levi blinks at the light falling through the curtains and rubs at his sore back. His recollection returns in pieces, and his scattered thoughts are just another reason he’d rather put up with just three hours sleep a night. This mess of memories is vexing.

The space next to him is empty of course. The sheet’s even been pulled neatly over Levi’s body. It looks as though he could have been alone the whole night. Levi painfully wonders whether Erwin would rather it be that way.

Levi busies himself with stripping the bed and folding the sheets ready for washing. At the end of the bed he finds his own uniform neatly stacked. Levi doesn’t tell himself that he’s grateful of the gesture ; him and Erwin both know that Levi can’t be seen leaving the Commander’s room in his clothes from the night before. His party outfit is already missing, most likely returned to Levi’s room. Erwin’s costume is hanging from his wardrobe’s door.

Despite everything, Levi finds himself reluctant to leave. He sits on the edge of the bed and watches the window. Something on the table catches the corner of his eye, and turning his gaze, Levi recognises the lilies. They’ve lost all of the colour from the night before. Their petals are dry and brown, covering the tabletop in a shroud of withered flowers.

Levi tears his eyes away and finally stands up. He leaves the room and prepares for his inevitably ordinary day, clasped in his hand a delicate, white mask.


End file.
